When a Hero Falls
by Orion Snodgrass
Summary: When Captain Falcon dies, Rick Wheeler returns the helmet to the Smashers, who find a recording he made for each of them in the event of his death.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Wheeler sat in the Dragonbird, staring out at Smash Mansion. He wasn't sure how they would take it. He was still a wreck from Captain Falcon's death. No greater man had ever lived. Before his death, Falcon had proclaimed Wheeler the new Captain Falcon. It was a great honor, and Rick would live to uphold the ideals Andy Summer fought for, but he wouldn't replace him. He couldn't bring himself to wear the helmet. It was sacrilegious. So he brought it here.

He opened the cockpit, and stepped out, walking toward the door, carrying the helmet close. As he approached the massive door, he took in a deep breath, exhaling as he knocked on it thrice. After the resounding boom quieted for a moment, it slowly opened. A small Italian opened the door. He wore mostly red, with some overalls, and a small red cap with an "M" sat squarely on his head. Though usually a jolly fellow, Mario, as well as the other Smashers, had lost someone who was incredibly important to them. Mario glanced at the helmet and sighed.

"Please, come-a in," Mario said quietly, gesturing toward the nearby living room, a large expanse with huge televisions and other entertainment. No revelry was happening, though. All the Smashers sat quietly, huddled around a couch and staring at the TV, faces ashen. The TV echoed through the room with the sound of Jody Summer's voice.

"My brother was a good man. He was willing to die for me once, and he died for us all again. My hope is that the legacy of Andy, of Captain Falcon, lives on far into the future, inspiring the goodness within us all. He was everything we should be- strong, selfless, smart, humble, and kind. Forever he will be my hero."

Rick's heart hurt for Jody. Now, she had lost her brother twice. He restrained tears, but many of the Smashers did not. Samus Aran was completely broken. Even Boswer was in a despondent silence. Snake was nowhere to be seen. He let them mourn a while, until they were ready for him. After a few minutes, the fighters began to notice him, and the helm in his hands. Fox McCloud requested to see the helm, and Rick handed it off. Fox stroked the golden falcon encrusted on the helm."Goodbye, buddy," he choked, and handed it to Ness. It slowly made it's way though the fighters, lastly making it to Samus. She held it tightly to her chest, weeping bitterly. Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, and Lucina tried to console her, but to no avail. Rick didn't know what else to do here, so he made a silent getaway. Samus ran to her room with the helm, nearly knocking down Snake, who had finally came stumbling out of his room, his shirt stained with tears and whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

Samus couldn't stop the heartache she felt. She couldn't believe that Andy was gone. He was the last person she ever thought would die in combat. The Star Fox members, perhaps. Maybe Snake, or Marth. But not Falcon. He was too good at what he did. He was too good in general. She felt as if a great light had gone out in the universe.

He had been the only one to ever make her feel something more for someone. She had assumed that people in general were selfish and cruel, and the good few were beaten down to near-extinction. Then he came along, and turned her world upside down. He was beyond kind. His wealth was used for other's benefit. Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo were all cared for by him, and there was never something that was too much to ask for from him. If someone needed help, he was there. One day, Samus had responded to a distress beacon and found a space station overwhelmed by pirates. She did her usual "clean-up", but soon found herself overwhelmed by massive numbers of pirates. Her suit was almost destroyed, and she was knocked unconscious. She had brought her Pikachu with her, and it held off the pirates long enough for Falcon to also notice a distress beacon. He came by and found Samus, carrying her out of that hellhole, but took three shots in the back while carrying her. She awoke to Falcon passing out in the Falcon Flyer, having barely set the autopilot after trekking three miles through a space station with three gunshot wounds to the back. After that, Samus had realized she loved him. She had tried to show it, but he was reclusive.

She was completely heartbroken, unable to handle this pain she felt. As the tears returned, she cried out an enraged scream as she swiped the table she was sitting at, knocking the helmet to the ground. The black visor's eyes lit up, and the falcon split slowly, revealing a holographic projector. It too lit up, and a human form slowly manifested. Andy Summer looked forward. It was strange to see him without the helmet, but he had recorded this with the helm, requiring to take it off. His silky brown hair was slightly mussed up from the helm, and the scar on his left eye was visible. He wore the rest of his familiar uniform, but it seemed foreign without the helm.

"My name is Andy Summer, but those watching probably know me better as Captain Falcon. This series of messages is only to be released upon my death."

The video cut there. The projector suddenly bathed the room in blue, gridded light, scanning Samus. It stopped in a minute, beeping twice. The projector returned the holographic form of Andy.

"This message is for Samus Aran. I'm not sure how hard you're taking this. I know that you feel something for me. I feel something also. I dare say that I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to show you. I know it hurt you when I didn't accept your affection, but it was for your protection. I have cut myself off from everyone I've ever cared about because there are those who will stop at nothing to get me. I couldn't bear the thought of Black Shadow getting his hands on you. It hurt me to have to do that. You probably understand how lonely that is, to be completely isolated from everyone. Now that I am gone, though, I can say that I love you. One of my regrets is that I wasn't able to be the one for you. I know it's hard, but be that strong woman I know so well. You have done amazing things, and I know you will do more. Perhaps you legacy can surpass mine. I hope so. Samus, I love you. I always will. Falcon out." Andy reached forward, and the video stopped.

Samus was breathless. She wished so badly Andy was here. As the tears once again flowed, She sank to her knees, clutching the helmet against her chest.

Outside the Smash Mansion, a man in a black, hooded robe with a red trim stared into the window. It was nighttime, and his face wasn't visible, but if one were to see his face, they might see a look of pain, and regret. The eyes showed a struggle inside to reveal oneself, or remain hidden. This was only momentary, and the Berserker walked away, silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Snake sat in a desk chair, sullen and very drunk. He took the last gulp of his sixth bottle of whiskey, then threw it against the wall, smashing it like the other five. 'Get a hold of yourself,' he thought, 'You're job is all about death,'. But this he couldn't take. Falcon was dead, of all people. His best friend, one of the few who actually got him. Why is it that the good guys are always the ones to be taken out? If only Falcon hadn't gone to stop Black Shadow, he wouldn't have... no that was the whiskey talking... of course Falcon had to, it was the only way. But why? For what reason? Evil was vanquished, but at the cost of good. Both had been destroyed, only for some other maniac to rise one day, then the cycle would repeat. This thinking made Snake's head hurt, so he opened another bottle. Maybe if he got drunk enough, he would forget Falcon entirely, and not hurt anymore.

A few hours later, Snake left his room, a drunken, distraught mess. He stumbled through the halls, one thing on his mind: the helmet. Sam had the helmet, and he wanted it. Needed it. It was the only thing left of Falcon. After an alcohol-induced confusion that made the familiar mansion a maze to him, he crashed about eventually slamming into a door and falling into a fighter's bedroom. He slowly got to his feet, then looked around to get his bearings. It belonged to a female, evidenced by it's cleanliness and a faint feminine decor. He saw the Paralyzer lying on a nearby desk, and realized where he was. He whirled around, almost stumbling over himself, and saw the helm lying on Sam's bed. Without thinking, he grabbed it, and ran manically to his room. He tripped on a bottle that hadn't broken against the wall, slamming into the floor. He dropped Falcon's helmet, and it hit the floor with a thud. Then it lit up. Snake sat up, puzzled and curious, and he righted the helmet as a projector protruded from the helm. Light bathed him as the helmet scanned the room, and then a hologram formed. Falcon appeared, but without a helmet.

"Hey Snake," Falcon said, with a sigh, "I don't know how your taking this. After all, you deal in death. You lose people you know all the time. Occupational hazard, I guess."

"Yeah..." Snake replied, and even his drunken mind chastised him for talking to a hologram.


End file.
